


butterfly, i will search for you

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Praise Kink, Rule 63, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yixing.” Junmyeon looked up at the new voice. The woman at whom Junmyeon had been stealing glances at all night was right in front of her. “That’s my name.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	butterfly, i will search for you

**Author's Note:**

> written for playboys0408 2016 round [here](http://playboys0408.livejournal.com/6191.html)
> 
> original notes: 
> 
> ahhhh i had so much fun writing this!! just to clarify, this is fem!sulay (although i haven’t changed their names) and it has a little surprise hidden in it~ 
> 
> it’s also the first time i have written something in this kind of format, where it switches between something that happened in the past and then to the present, so i hope this works out ok!! title’s taken from jaejoong’s lyrics for his song, ‘butterfly’~ also i apologize if the praise kink isn’t as obvious, i tried my best to get it in there ;;

Junmyeon licks down the woman’s neck, then presses soft butterfly kisses to the wet skin, grinning as the woman below her lets out a high keen.

 

-

 

Junmyeon had first seen the other woman at the club on a Friday night. The woman had mesmerized everyone with the way she had moved her hips and taken over the dance floor, shining brightly even between the crowded and sweaty bodies.

 

-

 

“Junmian… _jie_.” And Junmyeon feels a sharp, shocking current shiver down her spine. The honorific sounds even more beautiful when said by those pink, swollen lips.

 

-

 

After serving three more drinks, Junmyeon’s gaze had drifted back to the lady. She was unable to keep her eyes off of the woman’s cute, almost innocuous smile and the way it sharply contrasted against her sinful moves and even deeper, mysterious and twinkling eyes. Junmyeon felt drawn to the other woman, almost painful, in the way it felt as if her heartstrings were being tugged on.

(This was the first sign).

Instead of going to her though, Junmyeon refocused on her work, mixing another drink for the new order.

 

-

 

She deserved nothing but the best. Junmyeon had already decided this way before she got the other woman underneath her, writhing and moaning as Junmyeon kisses and nips her soft stomach, moving down to the wet cunt.

 

-

 

“Yixing.” Junmyeon looked up at the new voice. The woman at whom Junmyeon had been stealing glances at all night was right in front of her. “That’s my name.”

“Nice to meet you Yixing,” Junmyeon replied back easily, crossing her arms as she rested them on the bar and leaned forward. “What would you like?”

“Aside from you?” And oh god, that dimple was so cute. Too cute for Junmyeon to handle when Yixing was hitting on her with that grin on her face.

Junmyeon felt her ears burn, but she replied with a steady voice, “Yes, aside from me,” a smirk slowly forming on her face, the grin matching Yixing’s.

 

-

 

“Yixing,” Junmyeon moans, the scent of Yixing’s wet pussy is heady and intoxicating. Junmyeon can’t resist it, reaching forward and licking a long stripe against the folds.

The taste is even better, Junmyeon decides, as she moves her hands to gently hold apart Yixing’s thighs and lick the folds again and again, drinking up the slick that Yixing’s pussy continues to leak out more and more of.

“Such a good girl,”Junmyeon whispers, and this time the shiver runs through Yixing’s body, as she arches her back and moans loudly, pushing her hips up towards Junmyeon’s face. Her fingers reach down to comb through Junmyeon’s soft hair, and remain tangled in the strands, as she pushes Junmyeon’s face into her pussy.

 

-

 

Yixing had ordered a vodka cranberry, something Junmyeon didn’t see coming.

“I didn’t peg you for a vodka person,” she voiced out her thoughts, sneaking in a glance as she reached for the vodka bottle from under the bar.

Yixing hummed in response, making herself comfortable on the bar stool and doodling on the condensation that had fogged up her glass of water.

“Most people don’t.” The smile on Yixing’s face was softer now, and she was glowing under the bar’s lighting.

Junmyeon didn’t realize until later that they were talking so softly that they shouldn’t have been able to hear each other in the club where the music was so loud - _too loud_ \- that the floor almost seemed to thump along with the bass.

(This was the second sign).

 

-

 

Junmyeon takes her time, praising Yixing for being such a _good_ girl as she sucks on Yixing’s clit, moaning so that Yixing can feel the vibrations, and then turns to licks around the clit, gently flicking the nub with her tongue. Yixing makes the most delicious noises, and Junmyeon soaks them all up, filing them away in her head.

Holding the folds apart with one hand, Junmyeon licks into Yixing’s clenching hole, fitting her tongue inside the wet heat and then slowly, carefully, thrusting in and out as her thumb presses down on Yixing’s clit.

Yixing’s shaking beneath her, her fingers pulling on Junmyeon’s hair and the pain that spikes from the pulls only further motivates Junmyeon, urging her to do better, to get Yixing to praise her too, and filling her up with even more energy and desire.

 

-

 

Yixing went through three drinks over the next two hours, and Junmyeon didn’t even realize how quickly the time passed by.

in between the customers, sweaty and panting, exhilarated with the adrenaline running through their bodies from all the dancing, asking for drinks and Yixing every once in a while turning down offers from strangers to get back on the dance floor, the two women got to know each other more.

The conversation flowed so easily between the two. Almost too smoothly.

“You must be a dance instructor of some sort, hmm?” Junmyeon asked as she served Yixing’s second drink. “The way you move…I feel like dancing must really be your passion.”

“It’s one of my passions, definitely.” And the cheekiness was back in Yixing’s voice. Junmyeon wanted to poke the dimple that had reappeared with Yixing’s twinkling eyes and bright grin. “But I have more, some related to my work. Some not.”

“What do you do then?” Junmyeon continued, her interest piqued.

Yixing hummed, swirling the drink in her glass and dipping a finger into it. She pulled her finger out and then licked it, tasting the drink. Junmyeon’s eyes couldn’t seem to leave behind the finger - the way Yixing sucked on it for just a second too long, the way it lingered on her bottom lip, shining with saliva, which Yixing slightly spread on her lip before reaching back for her glass.

“You mix really well,” Yixing complimented Junmyeon, and Junmyeon felt a small burst of pride at the comment.

“Thank you,” Junmyeon tipped her head slightly, few strands of her hair slipping past her now messy ponytail, “but you’re ignoring my question - _although_ , quite cleverly I must say.”

Yixing responded with a tinkling laugh and Junmyeon found herself smiling along to the laughter, which sounded louder than the thumping of heavy bass and the crowds of people shouting and flirting around them.

(This was the third sign).

 

-

 

“Jie,” Yixing breaths out, hot and heavy against Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon's hair tickles Yixing's bare shoulders. “ _Jie_.”

Junmyeon captures Yixing's lips with her own, letting the younger taste her own cum, as one hand rests warmly against Yixing's thigh, thumb rubbing soft, gentle circles. Yixing moans into the kiss and her thighs are still slightly quivering. Junmyeon feels a small burst of pride in her chest.

She did this to Yixing, she made Yixing break down and shake, back and hips arched off the bed as she came, moaning Junmyeon's name over and over again.

When Junmyeon pulls away, a string of saliva still connects their mouths together. Junmyeon licks it away with her tongue and stares in awe at the woman below her. Yixing's eyes are closed, cheeks flushed and breathing uneven as she tries to catch her breath after the orgasm and kiss.

Yixing has the most beautiful eyelashes, long and dark. They flutter as Yixing opens her eyes, once her breathing is back to normal, with a calm, soft smile on her face. Junmyeon returns the smile with a small one of her own.

Yixing curls her hands on the sides of Junmyeon's waist, tangling her legs together with the Junmyeon and then flips them over. Junmyeon's breath hitches when she feels her back hit the soft mattress. Yixing's looking at her with a mischievous quirk in her grin, twinkling eyes followed with a familiar tinkling laugher.

She leans down and presses her lips against Junmyeon's in a quick, chaste kiss before moving down to Junmyeon's collarbones, nipping the skin and then settling at one part and sucking. Junmyeon presses her nails into Yixing's arms, the reddening skin from the crescent marks matching the blooming hickey on Junmyeon's skin.

Junmyeon's breath comes out in short gasps when Yixing presses against the hickey, her hips lifting off the mattress in search for some pressure against her dripping, throbbing cunt.

"Yixing," Junmyeon's barely able to string her words together and get them out of her mouth, "please, please, please, just— just, ah—"

Yixing doesn't listen to Junmyeon though, kissing the corner of her mouth before moving down to fondle her breasts, rubbing the hardened, sensitive nipples.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." The curses continue to slip past Junmyeon's lips as Yixing teases her, sucking at the skin under her breasts.

Junmyeon tries to raise her hips once again, but Yixing's ready this time, holding them down by straddling Junmyeon properly. Her thighs are warm and strong and Junmyeon easily lets her take over, instead she guides the younger woman with now calmer hands as Yixing moves down to kiss at Junmyeon's stomach.

Junmyeon feels laughter bubbling up in her throat as Yixing's soft, butterfly kisses tickle at her stomach, and Yixing follows her with quiet chuckles, nuzzling against Junmyeon's smooth skin.

 

-

 

Yixing stayed until Junmyeon's shift ended - which was up until the bar closed, early at 5:00 AM. When Junmyeon had questioned her, asking her why she didn't just go home, Yixing had shrugged, replied with a soft _staying with you seemed right_ and Junmyeon had smiled, accepting the reason. It did seem right. It all felt so natural and comfortable.

The two had walked to Junmyeon's apartment in the dawn, sunlight barely bright enough to light up the streets. Some of the street lamps were still on, others flickering as Yixing shifted towards Junmyeon with each step, huddling closer to leech some warmth.

Halfway to the apartment, Yixing had accidentally stumbled over a crack in the footpath, bumping into and almost tripping Junmyeon. The older had turned to Yixing with a mock offended look on her face, and Yixing had giggled in response, her smile so bright and glowing even in the early hours of the morning. Junmyeon had been unable to resist the dimple that had appeared with Yixing's bright smile, and had leaned in, softly pecking the younger.

Yixing wasn't surprised by the sudden affection, instead she had pulled one of her hands out of her coat pocket and entwined her fingers with Junmyeon’s, and then brought up the linked hands to kiss the back of Junmyeon's cold hand.

The comfortable air, warm despite the cold temperature, wrapped around the two like a blanket. When they finally reached Junmyeon's apartment building, Yixing easily walked in along with Junmyeon, her eyes only on the woman next to her rather than the surroundings.

Junmyeon's bad jokes, which she had slipped in every now and then in between their occasional conversations on the way back to the apartment, had elicited soft laughter from Yixing. The warmth that had bloomed in Junmyeon's chest had made her forget about the coldness of the mid-January weather. Each and every response from Yixing, whether the gentle laughter at Junmyeon's terrible jokes or the small encouraging smiles whenever Junmyeon was telling a story, was like a compliment to Junmyeon, a small praise that filled her heart up with warmth, and made each inch of her body prickle with a comforting heat.

(This was the fourth sign).

 

-

 

Yixing gently pushes Junmyeon’s legs apart, lifting them so they rest on her shoulders, her hands wrapped around the thighs, warm and secure. She licks into Junmyeon's dripping cunt with slow but assured strokes with her tongue. The taste of Junmyeon’s slick and the smell is heady, and Yixing can't get enough.

She begins again, with licking around the cunt first, flicking her tongue over the slightly visible clit. Junmyeon, below her jerks at the touch and lets out a loud moan, her knuckles white as she tightens her hold on the bed sheets. Yixing grins at the response and leaves a quick kiss on the nub before nosing along Junmyeon's bare thigh, and then sucking on the skin there.

Junmyeon bites her lip to stop the whimper from slipping out, but Yixing hears it anyway and groans in response. The vibrations thrum through Junmyeon's body, her cunt spitting out more slick. Yixing grazes her teeth along the mark once before pulling off, taking her time to admire the reddening skin. Junmyeon raises her head, her eyes traveling down until the land at the mark, and she gasps out loud.

" _Fuck_ ," she breaths out, her eyes unable to look away from the bruising skin. "It's beautiful- _you're_ beautiful, oh _god_ -"

Yixing laughs at Junmyeon breathlessness, but her eyes are dilated too, her breath slightly short and her gaze stuck on the blooming mark.

"Eat me out," Junmyeon whispers, once she's finally able to look away and instead look straight into Yixing’s eyes. "Like a good girl. Be a good girl for me, show me how _good_ you are."

Yixing feels lust curl inside her again at the praise and under Junmyeon’s dark eyes, and she licks back into Junmyeon, this time with firmer strokes, one hand on Junmyeon's thigh and the other parting her folds. She sucks a little around the clit, nuzzles the nub and the licks the wetness to taste Junmyeon again. The taste of Junmyeon's pussy is strong and intoxicating and Yixing feels a string tugging at her heart as she eats out Junmyeon.

"Jie," Yixing pauses to whisper, lickings her lips and cleaning up the slick smeared across her mouth. "You're so beautiful."

Junmyeon shivers at the compliment, and then presses her nails down into yixing's shoulders, urging her to come back up. Yixing easily follows, moving into Junmyeon's embrace, smiling as Junmyeon connects their lips in a slow, smooth slide.

Yixing feels a warm hand wrap around her thigh, pulling it up. The other hand rests on her hips, and as Junmyeon spreads her legs apart, her hands gently maneuver Yixing around so that their dripping cunts line up and _oh_ -

Oh.

Junmyeon gasps into Yixing's mouth when their clits rub against each other, and Yixing's breath hitches as she rolls her hips down again. Junmyeon's hand is secure, reassuring, on Yixing's hips and thighs as the younger continues to grind her cunt against Junmyeon's, soft, _cute_ 'ah's' slipping past her saliva slick lips, swollen and red from all the kissing and biting.

The slick dripping from their cunts makes the slide wetter, _easier_ , smoother. The continuous pressure against Junmyeon's clit brings her closer to the edge and she helps, with her hands, Yixing rock their hips together faster, harder. When she feels Yixing's rhythm get erratic, slowing down a bit, she takes initiative and wrapping her arms around Yixing's waist, she flips them over again, so she can take over and finish off their desperate rut.

Yixing's hair fans out below her on the pillow, her cheeks red with the flush that has spread down to her chest. Junmyeon's eyes are glazed as she watches Yixing, the long eyebrows casting slight shadows with Yixing's eyes closed, and rolls her hips, holding onto Yixing's leg that is draped over her shoulder. It takes half a dozen more slides, their pussies slipping with the wetness, Junmyeon's hand tightening around Yixing's thigh and Yixing's fingers fluttering over the slope of Junmyeon's hip, then squeezing, for Junmyeon to break down, shaking as she orgasms and moans Yixing's name, long and drawn out.

Yixing follows her soon as Junmyeon continues to jerk slightly with the orgasm's aftershocks. Her hand rests on the curve just below Junmyeon's ass as she cums, her hips arching into Junmyeon's as she bites down on her already swollen bottom lip. She pulls Junmyeon down after, removing her leg from the older's shoulder and instead draping her arms over Junmyeon's shoulders and licks into her mouth lazily.

In the post orgasmic bliss, lying side by side, Junmyeon kisses every inch of Yixing's body that she can get her mouth on. She starts with Yixing's jaw, leaving quick, fluttering kisses on the jawline and then tiny nips on the naked neck as she moves towards the collarbones. Junmyeon makes sure to kiss Yixing's breasts, and then, unable to resist the perky nipples, she sucks on one, giggling at how it jiggles when she pulls off. Yixing laughs breathlessly along with her, combing her fingers through Junmyeon's hair and gazing down at the her lovingly.

Junmyeon makes Yixing remain on her side, and follows the curves of yixing's waist with her lips, pressing down her wet lips gently against the soft skin. She continues her journey until her gaze lands upon three small butterflies, tattooed in a curved line, just above Yixing's hips, on her lower back.

"Oh," Junmyeon breaths out, following it up with a soft chuckle.

Yixing's eyes drift questioningly over Junmyeon's face, eyebrows drawn together in confusion until she follows Junmyeon's gaze to her tattoo. Unsure, yixing's eyes travel to Junmyeon's back - _just in case_ \- her head leaning over slightly to get a better look. And it's there. The three black butterflies, in the same position and location as her own tattoo.

(This is the fifth sign).

 

-

 

**_epilogue_ **

Yixing was sixteen when she got the first butterfly tattooed on her lower back. She learnt about how her soulmate will have the same marks drawn on her and she thought long and hard about what she was sure that her soulmate wouldn't mind having tattooed on their skin.

She had tried writing a few notes on her skin, in some hopes of communicating with whoever her soulmate may be, but she had washed and rubbed them out promptly after, too afraid, too nervous about what the reply might be. Or if there'd be no reply.

In the end, she had written a small message on her arm, the night before her session for the tattoo had been finalized.

_what do you think about butterflies?_

She'd first written it in neat Chinese characters, easy to read and understand.

And then she'd thought, what if her soulmate didn't know mandarin?

So she'd then quickly written the same message out in a messier scrawl of English words, hoping that she'd gotten it at least mostly right.

The reply was almost instantaneous. A small and cute, despite being slightly messy, _they're lovely ^^_.

Yixing had felt the breath leave her chest, then fill up with so much excitement and giddiness that she couldn't help herself from replying with a small scrawl of _good_ , following it with the chinese character of it below and drawing an arrow between the two.

Her soulmate had replied with a thumbs up and what seemed like a bunny. Yixing had felt the laughter bubbling up in her throat and her chest felt full with happiness.

The next morning she was almost too regretful while wiping away the conversation that she'd stared at for half the night, unable to sleep from the excitement of the conversation and then also the tattooing session in the morning.

Five months after she'd gotten her tattoo, she'd woken up with a new butterfly, flying just above the one she'd first had drawn. The same exhilarating feeling of fullness and happiness had filled her once again. After five months of no contact from her soulmate, she now had another link that had tied her to them again.

It wasn't until Yixing had come to Seoul, to work for the Korean branch of the dancing company she'd been employed under for the past two years, that she had decided to get the third butterfly. She had felt a small, but still obvious, tug on her heart when she had landed in Seoul, and something in her had made her want to get the new tattoo.

Yixing had always believed that some way or another, her life would map out so that she'd meet her soulmate without even actively searching for them.

Three years after arriving in Seoul, with her Korean more than proficient, she easily types out a quick message to her soulmate on her phone, telling her to come home quick, the dinner was warm and ready and waiting.

The reply was faster than the first one she had gotten on her arm. This time it’s a heart on her wrist, just below her palm. Yixing smiles, looking down at the cute and uneven heart, and then continues to lay out the table. Ten minutes later, Yixing feels arms wrap around her waist, a small kiss placed on her cheek and she chuckles.

"How was your day?" she asks, fixing the position of the chopsticks and spoons next to the plates and bowls.

"Work was the same," Junmyeon replies, her eyes roaming over the dinner laid out on the table. “But my day is definitely better now that I’m with you~"

Yixing lets out a soft laugh at the cheesiness of her soulmate's reply.

"I love you," she says, turning around in Junmyeon's arms and kissing her, softly and languidly.

 

-


End file.
